The exemplary embodiment relates to fields of image processing. It finds particular application in connection with the provision of a user interface for breadcrumbs. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a system and method for displaying a breadcrumb path.
A breadcrumb pathway can be presented to a user in order to effectively present information to an audience. Breadcrumbs are a useful secondary navigation system for creating HyperText Markup Language (HTML) web pages or other type web pages. These pieces of linked text provide a method for visitors to use when journeying through a website and keeping track of where they are. These needs are often provided by services within economies that have global spans and diverse demographics, which desire efficient means for receiving workflow requests and targeting specific markets.
In one example, print industries have moved towards technical standards, such as Job Definition Format (JDF) to facilitate cross-vendor workflow implementations. JDF, for example, is an XML format about job tickets, message descriptions, and message interchanges. The initial focus was on sheet-fed offsets and digital print workflow, but has been expanded to web roll-fed systems, newspaper workflows, packaging and label workflows. JDF is an extensible format, which defines both JDF files and a job messaging format based on XML over HTTP.
As is typical of workflow systems, the JDF message contains information that enables each “node” to determine what files it needs as input and where they are found, and what processes it should perform. It then modifies the JDF job ticket to describe what it has done, and examines the JDF ticket to determine where the message and accompanying files should be sent next. A goal of workflow systems, such as with the JDF format, is to encompass the whole life cycle of a print and cross-media job, including device automation, management data collection and job-floor mechanical production process, including even such things as bindery, assembly of finished products on pallets. To realize such a globalization across media provider industries, more vendors are adopting such standards. As such, the standards themselves need to be easily manageable for acceptance.
One area of development is in the user interface displaying breadcrumb pathways to a user. For example, when a workflow is produced, presented to a client generating the workflow request, and sent for production, breadcrumb pathways can be a burden when too much user work space is taken up by long breadcrumb pathways. A need is present therefore to present breadcrumb pathways in an efficient manner so as to facilitate the workflow request efficiently and effectively in a manner that is intuitive and not cumbersome.